Invisible
by Amazonia
Summary: An unwanted guest invades the peaceful atmosphere for most of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place. Harry refuses to revoke his decision, but why?


**Title: Invisible**

Characters: Draco, Harry, Harry/Draco  
Genres: Romance, Humor/Parody, Mystery/Suspense  
Rating: G+

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, be it written or media. I do not own rights to the photograph or screenshot of any Harry Potter movie, or any other movie.**

Summary:An unwanted guest invades the peaceful atmosphere for most of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place. Harry refuses to revoke his decision, but why? [This was a Hex challenge that I did YEARS ago, when OotP was about to come out (Yeah, I know... long time. LOL); this screencap [http:/mugglenet .com /gallery/albums/movies/ootp/trailers/teaser1/highres/normal_] (remove space between "mugglenet" and ".com" and ".com" and "gallery"), from the trailer, was one of the three chosen. I did write for all three, actually, but only this adhered to the rules I had to follow. Okay, done with back story.] Warnings and such: Humour

**Invisible**

**~*~**  
_**Amazonia**_

"Seriously, Harry, granting him protection that hastily? He was up in the tower with the Headmaster. You said you'd kill him if you ever saw him," Hermione questioned, for about the hundredth time that morning, with that calculating tilt to her eyes.

"Yeah, mate, he was looking at you a bit funny too; I'd watch out," Ron added balefully. If Grimmauld were his, Malfoy would've had the shit beat out of him before the wards were ever tripped. He couldn't understand Harry's motives - opening the door and holding his hands out in welcome, like Malfoy was returning home. Not even a question asked.

"All the time?" Fred started, interrupting Ron's thoughts.

"He's bloody sharing a room with him?" George finished.

"Oh, give the boy a break. He obviously wants to change; and did you see how thin the poor sweetheart was?" Molly observed sympathetically.

She only received snorts and exclaimed shouts of "Sweetheart?" and "He's always been thin; I think it's a genetic trait," from Ron and Hermione.

Fred and George continued to try and sway Harry from his strange aloofness.

"He'll murder you in your sleep."

"He'll do evil things to you _while_ you're asleep, then murder you."

Harry, who'd stopped paying attention to their conspiracies about Draco, caught this and smirked. The twins, now thoroughly baffled, noticed it and gave Harry confused looks as he looked away…

…and jerked up in his seat at the feel of a finger outlining his earlobe. His eyes went wide. What was he doing down here?

Draco, obviously under an Invisibility Charm, walked around Harry and lightly brushed his fingertips up Harry's side, across his back and through the curls at the end of Harry's hair. But it was when Draco licked a path from the shirt's neckline to where his hair began, then blew on it softly, that Harry sucked in a deep breath and looked away from Granger and various Weasleys, who were giving him concerned looks.

Taking advantage of the already sucked in cheek, Draco pressed his tongue up against the crevice and licked. Hard. Harry's eyelids fell at half-mast immediately. To anyone else, Harry's cheek would've looked like it was sucked in against his will.

Tugging at the front of Harry's shirt, which clearly perplexed Fred, who was closest to Harry and had scrunched his eyebrows at the queer wind pattern of the room, Draco silently insisted that they leave. It wasn't enough, last night, not after that whole time away from each other.

Harry, suppressing a moan as Draco brushed his fingers against more sensitive areas, made some rushed remark about checking up to see if Draco had stolen any of his effects, then left the room. His gait was somewhat… stiff as he made his retreat. The Weasleys, honorary and otherwise, looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What do you reckon… pushed him in the right direction at last?" Ron asked smugly and, sitting up straighter in his seat, got ready for the argument he was sure would ensue.


End file.
